Danganronpa (Serie)
Danganronpa (ダンガンロンパ) è una serie di videogiochi e light novel sviluppatI e prodotti da Spike Chunsoft. Ambientazione Generale Principalmente, Danganronpa può essere assimilato, per modalità di gioco, alla serie di Ace Attorney , differenziandosi, però, nel mettere enfasi su un gioco molto veloce e scorrevole. La serie principale ruota attorno alle vicende di un gruppo di studenti delle scuole superiori che hanno padroneggiato, con un certo grado di capacità, una determinata abilità (che può andare dallo sport al più inusuale gioco d'azzardo, o riguardare anche caratteristiche morali o fisiche) raggiungendo il livello di "Ultimate" e per tal motivo portati alla Hope's Peak Academy, dove possono affinare al meglio questo loro talento e, una volta diplomatisi, avere un futuro assicurato in tal campo. Sfortunatamente, gli studenti si ritrovano ben presto a realizzare di essere costretti a vivere una vita di uccisioni reciproche e di essere isolati dal mondo esterno da un sadico orso di peluche che si presenta col nome di Monokuma. Per poter venir liberati e uscire da questa situazione gli studenti sono costretti a uccidere i propri compagni senza farsi scoprire. E' quindi compito del giocatore, che impersona uno degli sfortunati studenti, e degli altri cercare di sopravvivere e di svelare i misteri che si celano all'interno della misteriosa accademia. Gameplay Tutti i giochi della serie principale fin'ora rilasciati sono visual novel in cui il giocatore impersona uno degli studenti che si ritrova a partecipare alla vita di uccisioni reciproche orchestrata da Monokuma. L'obbiettivo del giocatore è quello di svelare le dinamiche con cui sono avvenuti gli omicidi che verranno perpetrati durante lo sviluppo della storia. Il gioco si divide, infatti, in due fasi: una definita investigazione, nella quale il giocatore deve raccogliere prove, informazioni e testimonianze che verranno usate nel Processo di Classe, nel quale si dovrà fare chiarezza sulle dinamiche con cui si è svolto l'omicidio e svelare il colpevole, che riceverà, infine, un'esecuzione da parte di Monokuma. Informazioni generali Il primo gioco della serie, intitolato Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生, lit. Danganronpa: L'accademia della speranza e gli studenti delle superiori della disperazione), venne rilasciato il 25 novembre del 2010 inizialmente solo in territorio nipponico. L'anno successivo, il 14 febbraio vennero rilasciati, in due dischi separati, le 63 musiche del gioco composte da Masafumi Takada... Inoltre, venne rilasciata dalla Seikaisha's FICTIONS una light novel intitolata Danganronpa/Zero (Up) (ダンガンロンパ/ゼロ(上)), basata sulle vicende del videogioco. Una seconda light novel, e sequel della precedente, venne rilasciata il 14 ottobre del 2011, col titolo di Danganronpa/Zero (down) (ダンガンロンパ/ゼロ(下)). Entrambe vennero scritte e illustrate, rispettivamente, da Kodaka Kazutaka e Komatsuzaki Rui. In seguito, il 26 giugno del 2012 venne rilasciato il secondo videogioco appartenente alla serie principale, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, lit. Super Danganronpa 2: Addio Accademia della disperazione) e le 103 musiche del gioco vennero rilasciate 31 agosto del 2012, composte sempre da Takada. Nel 2013 esce l'anime del gioco, intitolato Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation e il 6 giugno dello stesso anno NIS America annunciò all'Anime Expo la localizzazione del gioco in inglese per il continente americano ed europeo. Il 25 settembre del 2014 esce il primo spin-off della serie, Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, con un nuova modalità di gioco (uno sparatutto in terza persona) e con protagoniste Komaru Naegi e Toko Fukawa. Il 1 settembre del 2015 esce la localizzazione inglese, con il titolo di "Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls". Il 4 marzo del 2015 Kodaka conferma il progetto di Danganronpa 3, ancora ai suoi primi stadi di sviluppo, che verrà rilasciato nel 2016 col nome di New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing (NEWダンガンロンパV3 みんなのコロシアイ新学期 lit. Nuovo Danganronpa V3: Il nuovo semestre di omicidi di tutti quanti). Il 16 giugno del 2016 viene rilasciato un nuovo anime, sequel del secondo videogioco, intitolato Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園– lit. Danganronpa 3: La fine della Hope's Peak Academy), diviso in due filoni narrativi: il primo, il '''Volume Futuro, diretto sequel del secondo videogioco e che vede come protagonisti Makoto Naegi e gli altri sopravvissuti del primo gioco prendere parte ad un nuovo gioco di omicidi insieme ad altre nuove entrate. Il secondo, il ''Volume Disperazione''''', vede come protagonisti i personaggi del secondo videogioco ed è ambientato prima di quest'ultimo, che mostra le dinamiche di come essi siano stati corrotti. Elenco dei videogiochi rilasciati * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing * Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode Elenco degli adattamenti anime * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Elenco delle novel/light novel * Danganronpa/Zero * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF * Danganronpa Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever * Ultra Despair Hagakure * Danganronpa Togami Elenco degli adattamenti manga * Danganronpa: The manga * Danganronpa: The animation (manga) * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: the manga * Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou * Super Danganronpa 2 - Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival! * Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubou Daibouken * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen: 4-Koma KINGS * Super Danganronpa 2: Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa ♪ The Manga * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen: Comic Anthology * Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode Manga * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode * Zettai Zetsubo Shojo Dangan Ronpa Another Episode - Comic Anthology * Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Categoria:Videogioco Categoria:Manga Categoria:Anime Categoria:Novel